pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Studying just got cancelled Part one
Part one Phineas and Ferb were outside thinking of what to build today. "So ferb what do you want to do today *shrugs* I know we hmm... gee Ferb i am running out of idea's." Phineas said then all of a sudden "Hey guys, have you seen Candace?" Stacy said all perkey and happy. "She is upstairs in her room freaking out about her date with Jeremy." Phineas said. "Tipical, tipical Candace! Have fun with whatever your doing, I am going to try to clam her down. see you later." Stacy said. "Ok, bye. Ferb that's it i know what where going to do today!!!." Mean while: "IEPPP!!! mom, mom!!! i forgot today was the day the project was due!!! I need to really use the computer now!!! Baljeet shouted in a panic. "Sorry Baljeet the computer has a virus. I am afriad it wont be fixed till tommorow." said Mrs. Patel. "WHAT!!! inhale, exhale, inhale. That's it the Library!" Baljeet raced down to the Libary huffing and puffing. "May i help you." The Libraian said. "Yes, *huff puff* i need, *huff puff* a book on *huff puff* southern life, like *huff puff* Texas. " Baljeet felt like he was going to faint. "Sorry kido, where all sold out. All these kids yesterday took them out." said the Libraian. "Y, y, you mean there's n,n,none left???" Baljeet stuttered scardly. "I am afraid so, but don't worry they will be back in a week." said the libraian calmly. "A WEEK!!!? IT'S DUE TODAY!!! I AM GOING TO GET A BAD GRADE!" Baljeet raced home and pasted in his room. Okay, Baljeet be calm be come *voice in his head* "Rember class it's due tommorow, be sure to hand it in or else!" "gaaa!!! What am i going to do now!!! That's it!!! i will call Isabella!!! No wait that is a different type of south, THAT'S MEXICO!!! WAIT! i got it!!! Marabella!!! She is from texas!!!! *dials up fast* "Ring... ring... Hello?" "Marabella, Marabella!!! *inhale exhale, inhale, exhale.* "Huh? Baljeet is that you?" Marabella was really caught off gard, plus she just woke up. "Yes, yes i really need your help!!!! Okay so there is the summer history class i am taking and they want me to do this project!!!" *inhal, exhale, inhale, exhale* "ahuh and..." "And it's about southern life texas!!! My computer has a virus and all the books on the topic are all checked out!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! i don't want to get a bad grade!!!" Baljeet whined. "Woah, hold your horses Baljeet. Don't worry about a little o'l thing i will be right over." Marabella said cheerfully. "Thanks Marabella, one more question what is your grade average?" "A plus?" said Marabella confused. "Yes!!! Ok thank you. *hangs up* Phew a least she is smart, I thought she is too blonde to be smart! i am smart but i never read about the topic before!" *ding dong* "Baljeet can you get that please," said Mrs. Patel. "Ok mom, it's Marabella". "Aww, that little southern girl down the street ok." said Mrs. Patel. "Hi Baljeet, i got some paper for facts, and a model of a barn we can build for the project!" "Great!" said Baljeet. "Awesome! lets' get right to work said Marabella. "Ferb Let's bulid a the calm down helmet, first you put it one the person's head and they come down completly! I just have to put settings on it. The settings are laid back, relaxed, and sleep. Let's go bring it up to Candace! I think she really needs it, exclaimed Phineas. *Goes up to Candaces room with Ferb* "What are you little bugs doing up here!" Shouted Candace. Where here to help you! This is called The calm down helmet. "The calm down what? I am telling mom!!!" "Quick ferb hand me the helmet" "M, mo, m good nighttt." Candace feel fast asleep. "Opps, ferb i might have put it on sleep by mistake. let's take it off... *takes off* man she still is asleep. "Stacy can you try to wake her up before her date? I don't want her to go insane and her to find out she's late." said Phineas. "Sure, i will try too. Well at least she is more quiet now." said Stacy... While Phineas and Ferb where testing the helmet on people Baljeet and Marabella were working hard. At Baljeet's: "Wow Baljeet this is coming out great!!! *siver* hey Baljeet why is it so cold in your house?" Marabella questioned "Oh, my mom likes it cold in here, it get's really hot in here while it's summer." Baljeet said. "Oh. Baljeet? Would it be ok if we went outside to work, it's very nice out." said Marabella. "Ok lets go!" said Baljeet. Marabella did not know going outside was a really bad idea. Even though it appered beautiful out, somthing very evil was in Danville is going to take her away. "Baljeet, what color would we like to paint the barn?" said Marabella. "hmmm you can choose." "Hmm ok how about blue. Where i used to live we had a blue barn... *screams!!!* "Baljeet!!!!" Something grabed Marabella put of the sky and brought her on a space ship. Marabella wondered why she didn't twitch. She always twitches when somthing bad was going to happen. Baljeet said "Oh no!!!!! Marabella has been kiddnapped!!! but the project!!! *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale* I got to go tell Phineas and ferb!!!! Mean while: "Why are you taking me put me down!!!" Shouted Marabella. "Quiet blondy!!!" said Mitches cousin Citch. "ahhh!!!" then Citch droped Marabella in a sound proff class square. It was so tiny Marabella was cluasterphobic and freaking out! "please let me out i am cluasterphobic!!!" "What? can't hear you MUHAHAH!!!' Citch laughed at Marabella while she was trying to escape. "Listen blondy i will let you out soon now be quiet!!!" Marabella was so squeezed in she was in so much pain! Marabella screamed for help, but it was hopless. Too be continued... Category:Fanon Works